


Winning Move

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Winning Move

**Title:** Winning Move  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #68: Snitch  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville wins the game.

  
~

Winning Move

~

“I dunno--” Neville said, doubtful.

Harry grinned. “It’ll be brilliant! Plus, Bill’s playing,” he added, chuckling at Neville’s blush.

They took to the air, Neville clutching his broom nervously. After several minutes, however, he began relaxing, and he even started scanning for the Snitch. The Weasleys were all chatting as they flew, but Neville stayed relatively silent.

When the Snitch appeared directly in front of his face, Neville didn’t hesitate. He grabbed it, whooping.

“Awesome, Nev!” Harry called.

“Yes,” Bill, who’d been hovering close by, murmured. “You win.”

Looking into Bill’s blue eyes, Neville suddenly felt as if he had.

~


End file.
